


DREAMS

by Poekiepoes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Cats, Characters Are All Cats, Developing Friendships, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Multi, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships, Quests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poekiepoes/pseuds/Poekiepoes
Summary: One night, James finds himself floating in a dark room (or at least, it seems to be a room) after going to sleep on what he expected to be a peaceful evening. Curious, and also scared, of what has happened to him, he comes to the conclusion that it is just a dream. A very detailed, realistic one.Until he finds out he is not the only one trapped.Having met new allies (friends?), James continues his quest to 'wake up' from this craziness. But the newly formed group of friends is forced to overcome their greatest fears, insecurities and frustrations as they try to escape from their own heads.As they say, you are your own worst enemy.





	1. Character Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Also available as comic! You can check it out on Scratch or Deviantart. Although DA is better quality and updates on DA are also more frequent.
> 
> English is not my native language.

_LIST OF CHARACTERS in order of appearance_

**Prologue/Chapter 1**

James\- pinkish cream-furred male Balinese with a fluffy, dark rosy brown tail and paws, darker markings and light blue eyes.

Abby\- brown-furred female Abyssinian with darker markings, a white muzzle and light green eyes.

Luda ''Lulu''\- young, small, dark brown-furred female Snowshoe with light yellow undersides, darker markings and sky-blue eyes.

Scott\- young, gray-furred male tabby Highlander with white undersides, curly ears, a stump for a tail, and green eyes.

Sam\- big, orange, black and white patched male American Wirehair with light yellow eyes.


	2. Prologue

_‘’You know how in dreams weird things happen? Well… This is going to be a lot weirder than your typical dream… Believe me… I would know… ‘Cause, you know, it’s mine. Ohh yes. This is definitely going to be weird…’’_

James found himself floating in a dark room, well, at least he thought it was a room, after all, there didn’t seem to be any walls, or ceilings, or floors… There was light, however little, and James couldn’t locate the source of it. He decided to try to find gravity, he moved his legs and tail, but it didn’t seem to do anything except make him twirl. After several tries, he managed to touch the ground, its surface was smooth, and yet not slippery. James stared into the darkness when he spotted two bright green lights emerge from it, they were eyes. The creature they belonged to was slim and tall, with huge pointy ears, it appeared to be a cat, like James himself. James couldn’t determine who it was because the cat was covered in shadows, making its fur appear black. James could feel nothing but fear, he was no fighter, he could never win an attack from another cat. The cat stared into James’ light sky-blue eyes, it didn’t appear to be scared as James was, it made James worry even more, what did this cat want? James knew he was dreaming, but still, this felt very real. Can you get hurt in a dream? James didn’t want to find out. The cat started to walk forward, James wanted to run away but his legs wouldn’t listen to him, he was frozen with fear. The cat came closer…

**Author's Note:**

> Dit you like the story? Or not? Please let me know!
> 
> DREAMS has its own wiki!  
> https://poekiepoes-dreams.fandom.com/wiki/DREAMS_Wiki


End file.
